


Accidental Bride

by JongYu_91



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongYu_91/pseuds/JongYu_91
Summary: Love and happiness is what leads to a marriage right? Not always...there are those who marry for love, those who marry out of convenience, those who marry to join families and those who marry to not feel lonely...what if its none of those?What do you call a marriage between two people who don't know each other? An arranged marriage? No...two people who have no connections and could never have been connected if not for this marriage...an 'accident'? 'a mistake'?It is not truly a marriage if it is an 'accident' or a 'mistake' is it? There is no place for love in this circumstance...only a will to correct said mistake...What happens when two perfect people who have everything and are content with their lives are united accidently destroying their perefectly wound lives?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Day

Silence stifling yet familiar surrounded the interior of a sleek black Audi. Chang Ok stifled a sigh as he glanced at the rear-view mirror checking his boss’s reaction. At the age of 55 he never thought he would have to bow his head down to anyone other than the older CEO of Lee Enterprises – Lee Geunho, however the day came too soon when the elder man stepped down for his son. His son who was now his boss, someone he had never seen in the limelight until he took over Lee enterprises.

“Eyes on the road Chang Ok-ssi.” The deep voice startled Chang Ok out of his thoughts and he stifled another sigh when he thought of the young, serious and apathetic man.

“I apologise President Lee. Shall I head to the main entrance or the side entrance President?”

“Main entrance.” Was the single command. As usual there was no place for any conversation not relevant to the driver’s job.

Giving in to the urge, Chang Ok sighed quietly in relief as a large glass building came into view. The 32-floor building looked impressive on all accounts; fragile yet imposing in central Seoul. Parking by the curb, Chang Ok quickly exited to open the door for the young President. As the young President Lee got out of the car, Chang Ok had the same thought as he gazed upon the tall man, a thought he has had every day for the last three years – ‘it is not only the building that appears imposing and impressive’.

“You may head back to the main house, Chang Ok-ssi.” With that the President headed towards the entrance of the building. With another sigh, Chang Ok got back in the car and made his way back to the main house.

_**Lee Enterprises** _

Sharp footsteps ricocheted off the white marble flooring as a tall young man in a sleek black suit headed towards the reception desk. He stood out from those around him with his perfectly tailored black suit, perfectly coiffed dark brown hair, cold handsome face and the commanding aura surrounding him as he took each step.

“Welcome President Lee. Shall I arrange for a coffee to be taken up to the Board room?” The well-dressed receptionist asked with a formal bow.

“Espresso.” Was the one-word answer as he walked past reception towards the lift, heading up to the board room on the 30th floor.

“Oh, I’m so glad I came to work here Unnie! He is so hot!” The younger receptionist swooned as the older straightened from her bow.

Raising her eyebrow, the older said “Miyoung-ah eyes on the job love or you’re gonna get your heart broken. He is known as the Cold Demon for a reason you know. He’s perfect and perfectly ruthless. He’s shown no interest in anyone or anything but this Enterprise, he won’t be interested in you so don’t get your hopes up. This isn’t a K-drama.”

“Ah Chansook Unnie! Don’t be a spoilsport! I won the beauty contest in Ansan you know! I’m sure I have a chance!” Miyoung pouted petulantly.

Chansook chuckled as she shook her head, “You don’t understand Miyoung-ah. You will soon understand, there are many to come to the meeting today still. Come let us prepare.”

As they turned around to order the coffee, they heard a pair of stilettos walking briskly towards them. Looking up they saw a beautiful young woman wearing a form fitting suit, the red stilettos contrasting her black suit and the only thing brightening the overly formal environment, further highlighted her long legs. Her reddish-brown hair falling on her shoulders in glamourous, elegant curls.

“A Latte for me. Has the President arrived?” She asked.

“Yes Vice-President Jung. He is in the Board room. We will bring you your latte too.” Chansook bowed again in greeting.

With a slight nod of the head, President Jung strode away towards the lifts heading to the board room elegantly.

Miyoung gaped after the beautiful Vice-President in awe. Rising from her bow, Chansook calmly used a finger to shut the gaping mouth of Miyoung.

“Now you understand. Why you won’t be able to attract President Lee’s attention?” She asked smugly.

“Yes Unnie…” Miyoung replied faintly, still in awe of the superior beauty and elegance.

_**Meanwhile at Happy Heart Kindergarten** _

A soft voice hummed a beautiful melody as the owner danced around a playroom cleaning the floor. The owner a lithe young man with shaggy pastel pink hair pushed back his hair as he readied the bright primary coloured room before the arrival of the kids.

Deeming the floor adequately cleaned, he rolled up the sleeves of his oversized bright yellow hoodie to start cleaning the fruit shaped table tops. Humming louder as he got to the chorus of the song in his head, he failed to notice the older couple standing by the doorway, smiling fondly at the colourful young man. Both dressed impeccably in grey formal suits, seemingly out of place in the colourful environment.

Nodding in self-satisfaction at his work, the young man stood up and turned around to clear away the cleaning materials when he noticed the couple by the doorway. Ducking his head down in a bashful manner, he greeted shyly “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Shim!”

Mr. Shim chuckled as he stepped forward to ruffle the young man’s hair, “Good morning Jonghyun-ah. You’re here early, why is that?”

“Yes, I know you already cleaned after the children yesterday evening.” Mrs Shim added with a smile.

“I did clean after them yesterday but it’s a new day and more dirt and germs would’ve collected overnight so I wanted to clear as much as I can before the kids arrive.” Jonghyun said with a small grin.

The couple laughed fondly, it was of no surprise to them that the young man would do this, he had always been going the extra mile to care for others, after all that’s how they met him.

“The other teachers should be arriving soon Jonghyun-ah. Have you had breakfast? If not there’s a blueberry muffin in the kitchen I got on my way back from my morning run, have it later as a snack if you don’t want it now.” Mr. Shim said as he walked towards his wife.

“Don’t stay back too late either Jonghyun-ah. You have evening classes tonight and I want you to study properly so you can pass and become a permanent staff member here alright?” Mrs. Shim mock scolded him with a smile.

“Yes! I’ll be good!” Jonghyun said with a wobbly voice and glittering eyes. A happy grin on his face.

“Aish, this emotional little puppy!” Mr. Shim said as Mrs. Shim enveloped Jonghyun in a warm hug. “We might be late so don’t stay back to greet us. There’s an important meeting taking place today between all the major enterprises. Ahh…I don’t know what’s going to come out of it, but I hope it doesn’t affect us much.”

Mrs. Shim comfortingly rubbed her husband’s arm, “Don’t worry dear, I’m sure everything will be fine. Our Kindergarten is only a small business, it shouldn’t be too much trouble. Alright we’re heading to work now Jonghyun-ah, have a good day!”

“Thank you! Have a good day too Mr. and Mrs. Shim! Fighting!” Jonghyun pumped his fist with a large grin.

Jonghyun continued waving until the couple pulled out of the driveway. Once he could no longer see them, he headed back inside the kindergarten. He rubbed his chest frowning, anxiety regarding something blooming inside, he wasn’t sure what, but he felt like something was going to happen. Letting out a deep breath he straightened, pushing his hair out of his eyes he pumped his fist again looking up at the blue sky,

“Today will be a good day!”


	2. The Proposal

Jovial chatter died down to mutters before silence preceded over the large board room as a tall, broad-shouldered striking young man strode over to the head seat of the long rectangular table. The silenced board members stood bowing as he settled himself in his seat offering a slight nod back signalling that they could now take their seats. He then glanced towards the two people who had remained sitting,

“Father.” He offered a slight bow of his head to the Ex-President seated by his right and offered another similar dip of his head to the elder gentleman to his left, “President Jung.”

The two men greeted him back in a similar fashion as the doors opened again and bright red heels came into view as an elegant young woman walked confidently towards her seat. Taking her seat next to her father she greeted, “President Lee. Vice-President Lee.”

“Let’s start the meeting. Everyone seems to be here.” President Lee’s deep voice echoed.

Vice-President Jung cleared her throat as she brought everyone’s attention towards herself, “Tax-evasion and inappropriate employment has now become a national concern. Our two enterprises being in the centre of media attention. The main companies and businesses are safe due to tightly controlled checks however our numerous smaller sister businesses are being scrutinised. This meeting is to discuss our plan of action as many of our businesses are merged.”

“Do we have a detailed account of our sister businesses Father?” President Lee asked turning to the now Vice-President.

“We do. The main heads of all the side branches across the country have been contacted and have sent in their reports.”

The young man nodded thoughtfully and interrupted, “Have these accounts been verified by our team?”

The older gentleman stopped talking frowning, quickly shuffling through the accounts provided by his team he glanced through them to find the answer to the question. Finally, he answered, “It doesn’t appear to have been verified by our team.”

Nodding again, the young man turned towards the other president, “Have you received accounts from your side branches too President Jung?”

President Jung answered in the affirmative but taking note of his daughter’s slight shake of her head he replied, “We seem to have received accounts from our side branches however they also have not been verified.”

“That will be our main plan of action in that case; a team from our side and a team from your side will verify the accounts provided by all branches. However, my team will investigate your branches and your team will investigate mine to avoid favouritism, sympathy or any form of partiality.” President Lee rationalised. 

Vice-President Lee and President Jung shared an impressed look as they confirmed their agreement with the plan. The rest of the board members started filing their paperwork, waiting to be dismissed by the President, ready for the official start of their day.

“We shall reconvene in another official meeting once the verifications are complete on both sides.” With that President Lee dismissed the board members.

Once the other members had exited and the door shut behind them, shrouding the board room back into secrecy, President Jung spoke up, “Now for the secondary meeting. It is regarding further merging of our empires. With increasing new enterprises emerging hiding behind politics our empires are being shaken, this tax-evasion case being one of the examples. We have discussed as a team and I believe that merging the head families would bring more stability to both our empires. So, I put this forward; President Lee if you were to marry my daughter Vice-President Jung, we will be able to stand as a united force against new enterprises and corruption. What do you say?”

The room once again filled with silence after President Jung’s speech. President Lee addressed Vice-President Jung with an expressionless face, “What about the head of your enterprise Vic-President? I believe you were to take over from the President once he retired, who is to take your place if you were to marry me?”

“Soojung, my sister is more than qualified to take over the business. She will be completing her studies this year and has been prepared to take over in case something was to happen to either me or Father.”

“It is an interesting proposal, something that we will definitely consider carefully Pres—” Vice-President Lee began when he was interrupted once again by his son.

“Very well, I agree to the proposal. The marriage can be registered within the week and if need be, we can have an official wedding once media attention has settled.” President Lee said impassively. “A representative can register our marriage in our place while we settle the current issue; I will send for our paperwork to be handled this week. Now, let me excuse myself, good day President Jung, Vice-President Jung.” With that he stood and walked out of the board room towards his office on the final 32nd floor.

As the doors to the lift closed a hand presented in between signalling them open again. The doors to the lift closed shut once Vice-President Lee had also entered the lift. After a few seconds of silence, he quietly asked “Are you sure about this Jinki? You should have spent more time to think through this carefully.”

“You don’t often question me regarding my choices for the empire, Father.” The young replied.

“I don’t. But it is not a choice regarding our business but your marriage.”

The young man chuckled coldly, “It is decision made for the stability of our empire Father; marriage is but a contract. Good day Father.” With that he exited the lift and entered his office.

Vice-President Lee stared after his son as the lift doors closed in a mixture of disbelief and sadness. Shaking his head, he sighed as he leaned back against the wall and could only hope this would not turn out as badly as he felt it would.


	3. For the sake of an Empire

The psychedelic colours of the sunset blessed the tired eyes of Kim Chang Ok as he sat in the car waiting for the arrival of the young President, to drive him back home. He sighed wondering why he had been feeling so anxious since the start of the day today. The brusque sound of the back-passenger door opening startled him from his thoughts. Turing around he greeted, “Good evening, President Lee. Welcome back.”

Glancing at the older man, President Lee greeted back “Good evening, Chang Ok-ssi.”

With that Chang Ok turned around starting the car engine, however before he could start driving the back-passenger door on the other side opened admitting a tall, lithe young man into the seat next to the young President.

Sparing a side-eyed glance at the other young man, President Lee faced the front instructing, “Start driving Chang Ok-ssi.” With that he raised the partition between the front and back seats providing some privacy to the two back passengers.

“I believe congratulations are in order Hyung.” A soft manly voice broke the silence. Neither looking at each other still and yet addressing each other.

“I see news travels fast.” The older replied.

Silence ruled once again in the small space as the younger thought about his next choice of words.

“Are you sure about this Hyung? Father isn’t pushing for this and yet you agreed to the marriage…do you like Jessica noona, is that why?” He asked, barely concealed desperation underlining his questions.

Still looking straight ahead, his older brother crossed his legs chuckling aloofly; slightly drumming the fingers of his right hand on his raised right knee.

“Like? No, Vice-President Jung is merely an acquaintance. This is for the benefit of our empire, to further strengthen our bases.” He responded.

“Benefit? Our empire? Hyung…are you serious right now?”

“Deadly.”

The younger laughed in incredulity, finally turning to look at his brother and asked with a note of disbelief, “Hyung, don’t tell me…you still...?”

When he received no further acknowledgement from his brother, he turned back around and leaned against his seat, “If it is for our empire then what about me? I could marry Soojung instead, we get along well.”

“Like I said, it is for the empire and you renounced your place in this empire when you decided to create your own.” Retorted the cool voice of President Lee.

Scoffing again in amazement, the younger lowered the partition and instructed, “Drop me off here Chang Ok-ssi. It seems like nothing I say has any value here.”

“Yes, Young Master.”

As the car came to a stop, the younger man stepped out into the cold evening air. Without a backward glance he closed the door of the car as he walked away. Ignoring his surroundings as the car drove away, he walked aimlessly towards the centre of the small town. Spotting an unoccupied bench, he strode towards it disregarding the admiring glances thrown his way.

Sitting down by himself he took a deep breath of fresh cold air as he glanced around himself as people bustled around him trying to get last minute shopping done before the shops closed. Families arguing over dinner, crying children throwing tantrums, friends giggling, couples holding hands, brothers pushing and nudging each other; with a sigh he turned away from the warm scene.

Lighting a cigarette, he stared at it contemplating the habit he wanted to give up; leaving the change for another less stressful day he placed the lit cigarette in between parted lips and leaned his head back as he stared at the dark sky. He took several puffs of the cancer stick held securely between his lips; arms rested on either side of his head on the back of the bench.

Ignorant of the world around him he contemplated everything that happened so far and the difficult conversation he had had with his brother. So deep in his troubled thoughts he did not notice as the world around him got darker but for the streetlights and for the silence that permeated through.

Abruptly his near burnt down cigarette was plucked off of his lips and discarded. Slightly shocked he straightened to reprimand the person when a brightly coloured bundle sat next to him holding out a cup of something hot. In surprise he automatically accepted the cup, looking into it he realised it was hot chocolate. Looking up at the colourful questionable bundle he raised a singular eyebrow in question at the pair of wide mocha brown eyes.

Lowering the large scarf covering their mouth a soft melodious voice answered, “Sorry, it had burnt down to its filter and I don’t think you noticed that. That’s hot chocolate because you seemed upset.”

“I’m upset? What makes you say that?” He questioned again.

“I noticed that you’ve been in the same position for the last hour and you haven’t even realised how cold it is! Unless…you can’t feel the cold?” The vivid man asked tilting his head in question.

As if now realising the weather around him goose bumps erupted on his arms. Subtly bringing his arms closer around himself he cupped the warm hot chocolate with both hands. Still staring at the other man in distrust he took in his appearance of rainforest green waterproof jacket with the hood covering his bland beanie covered head, covering a bright yellow hoodie and a large white woollen scarf wrapped around his neck multiple times.

“Are you a stalker?” He dead-panned.

“Stalker?! Yah! What do you mean?” The other man nearly shrieked incredulously and then pouted, muttering quietly “Well I did kinda stare at you while I was eating my ramyun in that store…but, but that’s because you looked so sad and lonely! I wasn’t trying to be rude, honest!”

He chuckled amused at the lively man’s childish muttering. Shaking his head smiling he turned fully towards the pouting man. “So, you go around buying hot chocolate for every sad lonely person, do you? And do you also shock them into reality with that colourful ensemble?”

“Shock them?! This is a people friendly ensemble! At least I don’t blend in with the shadows with all black like you!” He exclaimed and then pouted again, “Although your face doesn’t blend in, I suppose… I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere…”

Tucking his chin further into his jacket he chuckled, tugging his beanie checking to see it was secure, “Is that a pick-up line now?”

“Pi-Pick-up??!!” The man flustered speechless.

Unable to hold it in any longer the younger started laughing, enjoying the other man’s amusing reactions. The vibrantly dressed man stared at the laughing youngster and mock-pouted as a grin tugged on his lips, glad to have brought some amusement to the sad young man.

“Oh wow, thanks for that, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time!” The man chuckled, wiping moisture from the edges of his eyes.

“Well you’re welcome! I’m Kim Jonghyun! Nice to meet you!” Jonghyun grinned wide throwing out his hand in greeting.

Shaking the offered hand, the other introduced himself, “Hi, I’m the sad and lonely man you stalked.” Laughing again at the affronted look on the others face.

Not pushing for the other’s name, Jonghyun asked, “So why were you upset if you don’t mind me asking? I’m a good listener!”

“Good listener huh? Nothing out of the ordinary really…just the usual. A disagreement between two brothers.” He replied sighing not willing to further clarify, leaning back against the bench once again.

“Ahhh…can’t say I relate but I have argued with a close hyung before regarding my dream. That was one of the saddest moments in my short life but then I recovered and made up with that hyung.” Jonghyun smiled, “So all I say is *Cry out loud once. Look at the mirror & shake it off. I’ve cried like that before and others will have times like that too. Cheer up, you’re not alone. *”

The other man stared in awe, eyes glittering with tears that he refused to let drop and maintained his cold façade with a slight smile, “Huh, you do come up with some good stuff for someone so…bright.” He smirked.

“Yah! Bright is good! It means lively and approachable and that’s what I am!” Jonghyun pouted playfully. “So, what do you do to cheer up? You don’t smoke to make yourself happy, do you? Because that won’t make you happy! You’ll just end up dying!”

“Everyone is going to die sooner or later. So, tell me, oh wise one, what do you do to cheer up?”

“Oh, that’s easy! I listen to good music and dance and sing around embarrassingly in my room.” Jonghyun laughed. “The best music to listen to is one you can dance to without any restrain like Taemin’s Danger or Move! I just move my shoulders and jump around and it relieves my stress!”

“Taemin? The pretty boy?”

“Hey! Don’t diss him! He makes good music! And he’s very passionate about what he does; he’s from a well-off family so he doesn’t have to work hard but he really does! You can see how much he loves what he does, and I think that’s really inspiring! It’s not his fault he was blessed with ‘pretty’ genes so don’t diss him.” Jonghyun retorted vehemently.

The man bowed his head trying to hold in the overwhelming emotions. Sighing once he controlled his emotions he stood up, placing the now cold cup of chocolate on the bench.

“Well thanks for the laugh and the hot chocolate. It’s getting late you should head home. I’m off, see you!” He started walking away, hands tucked away in his jacket pockets, chin tucked into his jacket and beanie covered head lowered.

Surprised for a moment at the sudden departure, Jonghyun called out, “Wait! You didn’t tell me your name!”

The man slowed down, with a slight backward glance he smirked, “Taemin.” With that he walked away into the dark.

“Taemin…TAEMIN??!!” Shrieked a voice behind him as he chuckled turning around the street corner.

* * *

A/N: * This is a direct quote from our inspirational bright moon. 

I will be adding his quotes from time to time in this fic; he really was and is very inspirational and I want to share it if I can :) 


	4. Changes

_**32 nd floor – Presidential suite – Lee Enterprises** _

The tall young President stood by the floor length glass panes that served as see-through wall, watching as the sun rose spreading its magnificence bit by bit on the slowly waking city of Seoul. He tightened his worn-out faded silver treble clef cufflinks absentmindedly as he stared out deep in thought. Straightening his crisp, ironed dark silver waistcoat he walked back towards his desk.

Lifting an old glass paperweight, he ran his thumb over it looking into it; he closed his eyes sighing,

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, replacing the paperweight to its usual place. With a sigh, he opened his eyes schooling his face back into its cold façade. Settling into the plush leather rolling chair he arranged his paperwork, looking over the reports provided by other branch leaders.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, disturbing his attention. “Come in.” He instructed.

A tall, sharp young man in a black pin-striped suit strode confidently to stand in front of the President’s desk; the sunlight further highlighting his carefully gelled back black hair and handsome face.

“You called for me, President Lee.”

“Yes, you will be relieved of your duties as Executive Officer for a while; I want you to lead the investigation to verify the accounts of the Jung Enterprises side branches. Report to me as soon as you find any inconsistencies. Meanwhile the general managers can report to me directly.” The President ordered. Sliding the file that he was reading toward the Executive Officer he gestured towards it, “I want you to look into this too, privately of course.”

“Of course, President Lee. I will see to everything and will report back to you as soon as I have substantial information.” The good-looking man bowed accepting the file. Turning around to leave the room as he was dismissed, he slowed down a hand on the handle of the door.

“Hyung…? Is what I heard true...Are you marrying Jessica noona?” He asked hesitantly, slowly turning around as the silence grew.

The young President stared seemingly into nothing, looked up nodding “Yes I am. One of the secretaries will take our paperwork to the Council today and register our marriage.”

“So, you’re not going to the Council office yourselves? Is this really a marriage or just signatures on paper hyung?” The younger man asked incredulously. “This isn’t you Hyung…are you going to be happy with this decision later?”

“Marriage and happiness don’t mean much to me; neither last a long time. However, I can be content with the growth and strength of my empire.” Jinki answered impassively.

“Doesn’t last…hyung don’t tell me…you still? It’s been five years hyung!”

“Minho! That’s enough. You’re dismissed, I’ll be waiting for your reports.” Came the sharp retort; the first show of emotion on the young President’s face.

Minho scoffed shaking his head, reminding Jinki of his brother’s similar expression from the night before, “You’ve changed Hyung…you were changing but…I don’t know how to get you back anymore.” With that he sadly exited the room.

Jinki grabbed the paperweight, running his fingers around the rough edges deep in thought, “I know.”

_**Meanwhile at Happy Heart Kindergarten** _

Jonghyun kneeled on the floor, distractedly wiping the fruit-shaped kids tables with a wet cloth. He thought back to the surprising and overload of events that took place last night. He remembered with a giddy smile about meeting his idol singer and dancer who he so admired, he then frowned thinking back to the young man’s sad and lonely countenance.

“It must be tough being famous so young.” He supposed.

He then thought back to what actually led him to sit at a corner store eating ramyun instead of going home to hot rice.

_**Flashback** _

_Jonghyun sat scribbling notes as he paid attention to the lecturer. He pulled the sleeves of his oversized, comfortable yellow hoodie further up to cover the tips of his fingers as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his tired yawn. It was difficult working at the kindergarten during the day and then attending his lectures in the evening to get his degree. But it’s so worth it, he thought to himself smiling._

_He glanced at the clock behind the young professor and noted that it was nearly time for the end of the class. Determined, he focused on jotting down more notes that would be useful for his future exam preparation. As the bell rang signalling the end of the class, the students all hurried to leave when the Jonghyun heard his name being called by his professor._

_With a small grin he skipped down the stairs to the front of the lecture hall where the young professor was waiting for him._

_“You called Teukie hyung?” He asked in a soft voice._

_“Yah, I’m still your professor! We’re in class.” The professor mock reprimanded with a grin._

_“But the bell has rung hyung so it no longer ‘class time’.” Jonghyun replied cheekily._

_“Aish you little brat! You’re lucky you’re cute!” Leeteuk laughed ruffling the younger’s pastel pink hair. “Anyway, on to more important matters; I wanted to talk to you about your course. You’re working on your bachelor’s degree as a part-time student…are you willing to put in a couple of extra hours along with that to get your Masters?”_

_“Masters hyung?! But…but how is that possible? The university wouldn’t allow it and I don’t have enough money for that hyung! I barely make enough and I’m using up all my savings as it is!”_

_“I know that Jonghyun-ah but the university is introducing this side-along course to exceptional full-time students. I have spoken to Kangta hyung and Dean Lee Soo Man; I along with Kyuhyun and Yesung showed them your exceptional work and your willingness to work hard to the point that you had caught up to the full-time students. On that basis, they are willing to offer you to take the side-along course on full scholarship, so you won’t have to pay anything extra. However, the only requirement is that you complete both courses within the year and don’t ask for any further extension to complete the courses.” Leeteuk smiled warmly, “I don’t think that would be difficult for you. Of course, if you ever find it too difficult later you could always drop out of the Masters course. So? What do you say?”_

_Jonghyun stared at his hyung, mouth slightly open, unable to say anything. Eyes glittering, he blinked rapidly, sniffling he replied in a shaky voice, “Thank you hyung…thank you so much for having this much faith in me. I want to do it hyung…I want to do well.” He rubbed his eyes ducking his head._

_Leeteuk smiled shakily himself as he felt his eyes well up with happy tears, “Aish you little puppy come here.” With that he drew the younger man into a warm embrace as the pastel haired man sobbed no longer able to control his emotion at the kindness presented to him. They startled as another pair of arms joined their warm embrace. Raising his head, he realised that the other person was none other than Professor Kyuhyun who also vouched for him._

_“You deserve it Jonghyun-ah. We could all see how hard you work and the amount of effort you put into your work. This is just a little something that we could do help and reward you at the same time. Having a Masters degree will help you better in getting a job later on.” Kyuhyun said as the embrace was released, pinching the younger’s cheek slightly._

_“Alright you two! Let’s get out of here now, we can’t be seen to be showing favouritism to any students, even if you are our favourite!” Leeteuk said laughing. Gathering his notes, all three left the lecture room._

_As they parted ways, Leeteuk turned towards Jonghyun, “Jonghyun-ah don’t forget to bring in your identification papers, we would need a copy of your national ID and birth certificate. Also don’t forget your other certificates, if you get them all by the end of the week, we can enrol you onto the course officially.”_

_“Of course, hyung! I’ll get them to you soon!” Bowing he send-off the elder two as they departed waving._

_**End of flashback** _

Jonghyun startled out his thoughts as he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He noticed that children had already started entering the classroom while he was lost in his thoughts. Mr. Shim sighed walking towards Jonghyun as Mrs. Shim welcomed the children and greeted their parents.

“What’s wrong Jonghyun-ah? You were burning a hole into the table…what’s troubling you?”

“Ah! I’m so sorry Mr. Shim! I’ll pay more attention!” Jonghyun apologised bowing.

“Hey come on kiddo, none of that! Now, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s just…I’ve been offered to take the Masters course along with the Bachelors on full scholarship…” Jonghyun answered softly.

“Wow! That’s great honey! Your hard work is being rewarded! You deserve it!” Mrs. Shim gushed having overheard the conversation.

Jonghyun ducked his head shyly, a slight flush to his cheeks as he grinned, “Thank you Mrs. Shim. Its just that, they asked me to bring in a copy of my national ID and my birth certificate; I have my ID but…I don’t have my birth certificate…I don’t think I’ve ever seen it…” Jonghyun replied quietly, frowning once again.

Mr. and Mrs. Shim looked at each other and then Mrs. Shim brightened as she said, “Yeobo! Changminnie’s friend works at the Council, right? Can you not ask him if anything can be done?”

Mr. Shim nodded thoughtfully, “Hmm, yes you’re right. Let me go give him a call. I’ll be right back.” With that he excused himself.

“Ok come on Jonghyunnie! Let’s go prepare the kids’s breakfast in the meantime.” Mrs. Shim suggested warmly, leading Jonghyun towards the small food area.

A few minutes later Mr. Shim entered the classroom again as Jonghyun served the last child. “Good news Jonghyun-ah, I just spoke to Heechul and he said that there’s a request form that you need to print out and fill in, attach a passport sized photo and they can process the request today and you should be able to get your certificate within the next two days! But we need to get the completed form in before 12pm today or as its already Wednesday, forms handed in after 12pm will be processed for the week after. Do you have a passport sized photo Jonghyun-ah?”

“Thank you so much Mr. Shim! I do! I have a passport sized photo on me! What about the form? How do I get it?” Jonghyun asked excited and now hopeful.

“It should be on the Council office’s official website, Jonghyun-ah. Quickly go use that computer and print it out! We’ll manage the kids until you go handover this form. It’s already past 9am so don’t delay!” Mrs. Shim urged.

Jonghyun hurried over to the lone desktop computer and printer as he quickly logged in. Practically buzzing in his seat as the screen loaded up. Impatiently getting on to the internet he searched for the Council office’s official website that loaded up slowly as though knowing the time limit and adding to the stress.

Peering at the screen, he read out loud, “Death certificate, Citizenship certificate, Marriage certificate, Birth certificate … aha there it is!” He rejoiced as he found the icon that he had to click. Scrolling his mouse over the icon, he checked the printer was connected when he heard a thud towards his left startling him. He turned around quickly ignoring the printing papers as the little girl who had fallen started to cry.

“Aww, aww Mina-ya…don’t cry little one…it’s ok, oppa is here. Mina-ya come on stop crying.” He picked up the little girl who struggled to control her tears snuggling into the warm loving embrace of her kindergarten teacher.

“I told you to wear your socks properly Mina-ya…this is why, now you’ve tripped over them. It’s ok, you’re ok my little one. Now calm down and show me that big smile that oppa loves!” Jonghyun rubbed off the tear tracks on the flushed chubby cheeks and stooped his head lower trying to peer into the eyes of the sniffling child.

Staring into the face of her smiling teacher and seeing his pink hair, she giggled one hand automatically stroking his hair. “Now that’s what I like to hear!” Jonghyun said with a smile and straightened her socks. “Alrighty have you finished your breakfast? That’s a good girl! Now go play with your tablemates, quietly and no running around alright?” He cautioned warmly.

As the little girl ran off, Jonghyun glanced at the wall clock as he straightened. Eyes wide in shock when he registered that it was already past 10am, he rushed towards the printer and quickly filled in all the information. Scrambling over to his bag, he pulled out his wallet searching for his photo mindful of the fact that he had to hurry if he wanted to reach the Council office before 12pm. Urgently sticking the photo to the form he hurried over to Mrs. Shim to alert her of his departure for the next couple of hours and ran over to the bus stop.

Luckily a bus stood waiting as it admitted its last passenger, running over he got on just before the doors closed shut. Gasping for breath he checked his phone, he sighed as he realised, he would make it in time. 20 minutes later that seemed to last longer than it was, Jonghyun got off at the bus stop running towards the Council office. Spotting the large building, he ran oblivious to the raised eyebrows and whispers of the harried young man in the bright ensemble. Recognising Heechul who stood waiting for him, he waved as he ran faster towards him. Crashing hard onto something he fell backwards onto the ground, loosing hold of his form and phone. For a moment everything blurred around him and ringing sounded in his ears before everything came into sharp focus and clarity.

Scrambling to his feet he noticed the person he had bumped into; a slight well-dressed young man. Bowing multiple times in apology he noticed the papers surrounding them.

“Yah! Watch where you’re going!” The annoyed voice sounded.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I was in a hurry! I should’ve been more careful! I’m so sorry again!” Jonghyun apologised again as he helped pick up the forms and handing them back to the other man.

“Yeah well, see that you don’t do that the next time!” He sniffed as he walked away towards the opposite direction.

Grabbing the form and phone by his feet he jogged towards Heechul. Heechul took the form and added it to the file of forms requesting a birth certificate that he had to hand in today. Shaking his jet-black hair away from his face he grinned at the panting young man. Ruffling his pastel hair, he started walking away, “I have to hurry now Jonghyun-ah or these won’t get processed but I’ll see you soon alright?” He called out.

“Yes hyung! Bye and thank you!” Jonghyun bowed.

Straightening up, trying to regularise his breathing pattern again he rubbed his chest as the same feeling of anxiety from the day before returned. He still did not understand what this meant, but

“You can do it Jjong! Fighting!” He whispered determinedly to himself.


	5. Take the Dive

Warm puffs of breath materialised as it joined the cold early morning air. Jonghyun rubbed his palms, blowing into cupped hands to try and heat his frigid fingers. He walked slowly towards the bus stop, following his daily routine and making his way to the kindergarten. His breath stuttered as he heard someone behind him; unsure if they were following him, he speed walked towards the bus stop. Hearing the person behind him also speeding up, he ran frightened; boosting his speed when he saw the bus pull up ahead.

Jumping into the bus as the doors began to close, he turned around catching his breath. He frowned when he saw that the person following him held a camera. Confused he moved further into the bus and stood sideways holding the railing, facing the windows. Biting his lips, he wondered if that person had mistaken him for someone else.

So deep in thought he failed to notice the growing whispers around him. He was surprised out of his thoughts when a camera flash went off next to him. Wide-eyed he turned to a high school student quickly hiding her phone when she realised that she had attracted his attention; it was only then that he noticed the number of people not so subtly looking at him and whispering to each other and the few people now blatantly taking pictures of him. Bewildered he pressed the stop button and got off at the next stop.

Quickly getting off the bus he started walking towards the kindergarten, glad that he only got off a couple stops earlier than usual. He walked quicker, checking his pockets to take out his phone as the feeling of being watched increased. He subtly turned to see behind him from the corner of his eyes when he noticed the same man from earlier. Terrified he noticed more people with cameras next to him, all following him discreetly. He urgently scrambled for his phone; fingers shaky he kept tapping on the phone screen that remained dead with a large crack spreading from the centre.

Tears forming in fear, he prayed for the phone to start working, when his deliverance presented in the form of a loud voice and long legs running towards him,

“Jonghyun-ah!” A loud, manly voice called out as Jonghyun looked up to see a tall, dark haired young man jogging towards him, glaring at the group following behind him.

“Hyung!” Jonghyun whimpered, rushing towards the older man. The man hugged him consolingly. With an arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders, he glared once more at the group of strangers behind Jonghyun before moving him quickly towards his kindergarten. He kept rubbing the arm of the sniffling, scared younger man, “Are you alright Jonghyun-ah?” He asked softly, ignoring the clicks of cameras and growing whispers behind him.

Leading quickly, he took a shortcut glancing behind him to make sure he had lost the following group and hid in a side alley with Jonghyun. Checking to make sure that the group had left, he then led Jonghyun to the kindergarten.

_**Happy Heart Kindergarten** _

The older man entered the building pulling Jonghyun behind him and closed the door quickly. He looked at the now calm young man, who looked up at him with a pink nose but no other remaining traces from his panic earlier.

“Are you alright, Jonghyun-ah?” He enquired again in concern, staring down at the younger man.

Jonghyun nodded slightly, “Yes hyung, I’m ok now…It just scared me…I didn’t know them, and it just brought back unwanted memories. Thank you for helping me hyung.” He hugged the older man gratefully. “How did you know I would be there hyung?”

“I didn’t. I was going to pick up my girlfriend, she wanted to go shopping.”

“What? Oh no! Hyung, you should leave right away! Noona must be waiting!” Jonghyun said flustered.

The other man just chuckled, ruffling the youngers hair, “Don’t worry, she won’t be mad. I’ll message her. Besides she would’ve been more upset if I didn’t make sure you were alright!”

Hearing their voices, Mrs. Shim appeared in the doorway dressed for work. She looked at the two men in confusion, “Changminnie? I thought you already left for your date? And Jonghyun-ah what’s wrong? Why do you look upset?”

“Yeah, I was going to Umma but then I noticed that Jonghyun was being followed by a bunch of creepy guys, so I had to get him out of there first.” Changmin replied in answer.

Mrs. Shim rushed over to Jonghyun, pulling him into a tight warm hug. “Oh! My poor baby! You must’ve been so frightened! Are you ok Jonghyun-ah? Have you called the police yet Changmin-ah?”

“Not yet, Umma but I will in a bit. You didn’t recognise any of them Jonghyunnie?

“No hyung, I don’t know who they are, and I haven’t seen them before today.”

“Alright, I’m going to call the police. I can describe them well if asked.” Changmin took out his phone when the phone started ringing before he could call the police. He frowned as it showed Heechul’s name lighting up on the screen. “Hello? Heechul hyung?” He answered the call. Listening to the reply from the caller, he confusedly lowered his phone and turned on the speaker option.

“Jonghyun-ah? Can you hear me too?” Heechul’s frantic voice sounded over the phone.

“Yes hyung, I can hear you, Mrs. Shim is here too. What’s wrong hyung?” Jonghyun asked surprised to be addressed.

“Yah! Why didn’t you answer your phone? I’ve been trying to call you all morning!” Heechul shouted over the phone.

“I-I think my phone is broken hyung…I dropped it yesterday when I fell, remember?”

“Aish, never mind! Mrs. Shim is there right? Mrs. Shim you need to close the kindergarten for today!” Heechul warned urgently.

“Yah! Heechul-ah, are you crazy? Its nearly 9am! I can’t close the kindergarten! Imagine what the parents would say!” Mrs. Shim shouted annoyed.

“The backlash you would receive if you remained open today would be much bigger than you think Mrs. Shim! Give some sort of excuse, like the piping’s broken and the place is flooded or something, but the kids shouldn’t attend today! Have any of you seen the breaking news yet?” Heechul insisted.

“Breaking news?” Changmin asked, looking at the other two people with him and seeing the same confusion mirrored on their faces.

“Yes! Some crackpot decided they would report as breaking news and now all the tv channels are reporting! Turn the TV on and Mrs. Shim please let the parents know and close the kindergarten today! Please!” Heechul implored desperately.

Bewildered Mrs. Shim sent out a group message to all the parents, apologizing inwardly for causing so much trouble to the parents in the last minute and yet closing the kindergarten as Heechul had urged as she had never heard her son’s friend sound so flustered before. Meanwhile, they all moved to the staff break room to watch the breaking news on TV. Locating the remote, Changmin switched on the TV. Coincidently, the default channel was reporting breaking news and they all stared wide-eyed as a blurred, side-profile of Jonghyun by the bus stop showed on the screen.

“President Lee of Lee Enterprises married his childhood sweetheart in secrecy yesterday. The once most-eligible bachelor had quickly climbed ranks in the conglomerate world to be the youngest, most powerful Company President in South Korea. He has established his rightful place in the ladder in the 5 years that he took his position.” The reporter reported as the trio watched with growing horror. “Not much is known of his childhood sweetheart but News7 are nothing but diligent. We will be bringing you a detailed report shortly.”

Changmin switched off the TV and silence ruled over the break room as the trio tried to process what they had just heard. No sound was heard as Jonghyun nervously wringed his hands; he was so puzzled, the anxious feeling in his chest continued to grow clawing up to his throat.

“Jonghyun-ah…when did this happen? I didn’t know you were even seeing anyone…” Changmin asked finally looking up at the young man in question.

“I-I don’t know hyung…I do-don’t understand…” Jonghyun stuttered.

“There’s been a mix-up.” Heechul’s voice spoke up from the phone, startling the trio into remembering that he stayed on the call. “It seems your papers got mixed up yesterday…it’s my fault, I should have checked the form you gave me.” Heechul said despondently.

“But hyung…then the marriage can’t be real right? I mean, Jonghyunnie filled in the form requesting a copy of his birth certificate, right? Surely filling in the wrong form would not validate a marriage registration?” Changmin asked hopefully.

Heechul remained, bringing their mood down further, “Hyung?” Jonghyun asked despondently.

“No…you filled in the right forms Jonghyun-ah…I don’t know how but you filled and signed in a form requesting a marriage certificate and they used that to register your marriage. You truly are married to Mr. Lee under the law.” Heechul replied sighing dejectedly.

“How…? Ahh…Mina…” Jonghyun whispered as he thought to himself. He then remembered that he hadn’t seen the form that he clicked to print as he helped the little girl that had fallen as he was going to print. In a hurry he had grabbed the forms without checking and filled it in, desperate to make the time cut-off both he and Heechul had rushed without checking. He explained this to the others hopelessly.

“What now hyung?” Changmin asked closing his eyes.

“Reporters probably had been following Jjong around everywhere, so it’s only a matter of time before they find the kindergarten. Jonghyun-ah, just stay there, don’t go anywhere. We do nothing for now. I’m going to call a couple of my lawyer friends and see what can be done…but until then I suppose we just wait for President Lee to respond.” Heechul advised.

Silence grew again as everyone stared at the floor, trying to gather their thoughts at the unexpected occurrence.

“Ok hyung…” Changmin finally answered, cutting the call.

_**Meanwhile - 32 nd floor – Presidential suite – Lee Enterprises** _

The large screen TV by the corner of the room loudly displayed the breaking news as group of people watched quietly. President Lee sat in his chair legs crossed, face impassive as the blurred photo flashed while the reporter reported his marriage to his ‘childhood sweetheart’ that he had never seen before.

“What on Earth is this? What absurdity is this?!” Vice-President Lee fumed as he observed his son watching the TV emotionlessly. “They were meant to be reporting your marriage with Vice-President Jung! Who is this nameless person?”

At that, President Lee slowly turned forwards facing his desk, finally giving his attention to the nervous, trembling young man in front of him.

“Could you answer that please, Byun Baekhyun-ssi? I believe, you had delivered the paperwork from myself and Vice-President Jung to the Council office yesterday.” President Lee questioned with a cold voice. “Why is that there is no news regarding the union between the Lee and Jung enterprises with our marriage? Why is an unknown stranger my childhood friend that I decided to marry?”

Baekhyun bowed low in apology, still trembling in fear mindful of his mistake. “I-It’s m-my fault President Lee…I think I accidently bumped into the other man and we may have exchanged papers…I didn’t check if I had the right papers when I-I ha-handed them in...” He stuttered, understanding the weight of his careless mistake.

President Lee nodded slightly in acknowledgement, “That’s fine, everyone makes mistakes, however the official should have asked you for confirmation, and why is that this man is known as my childhood sweetheart?”

“Th-That’s because I m-may have said that you were marrying y-your ch-childhood friend when h-he asked for confirmation,” Baekhyun answered still bowing, “B-But I-I only said that because I thought the man was being too nosy and I thought sa-saying that marrying Vice-President Jung who was your childhood sweetheart would make you more likable to th-the general public when media covered the news…”

Silence presided in the room as everyone tried to process the absurdity of the current situation. Baekhyun straightened up when he heard no response, which brought the Vice-President Lee’s attention on him.

“Hand in your ID as you leave today.” He instructed.

Baekhyun paled, “S-Sir pl-please! I-I—”

“He won’t be handing anything in today. Secretary Baekhyun-ssi, you may return to your jobs of the day however I would like you to double-check your work and hand in your paperwork to the senior secretary for proof-reading for the next two weeks.” President Lee commanded. “If I fired everyone who makes a mistake, neither you nor I should be working Father.” The younger man turned to look at his father aloofly while the older man turned his head away gritting his teeth in anger and embarrassment.

With a slight nod of dismissal from their President, Baekhyun and the other secretaries left the room obediently, grateful to leave the stifling atmosphere. Apart from the President and the Vice-President, Executive Officer Choi and Minho and the company’s legal team remained in the Presidential suite.

“So? Do we have an answer to this? How long is it going to take to annul this farce?” The Vice-President directed his misplaced anger at the legal team.

One of the younger lawyers stepped forward as the representative. Pushing his thin framed silver glasses up the bridge of his nose, he replied confidently,

“It will take long Vice-President, at least a year. Both parties had handed in signed requests for marriage registration and it has been spread nationally, internationally even that the President and his ‘husband’ decided to marry as they were childhood sweethearts. No Judge would agree for the annulment without evidence and if we were to explain the accidental mix-up we would have to explain why the bride and groom had not signed the paperwork at the council office and in turn we would have to explain the marriage which can be more problematic with our main issue regarding tax evasion and our companies will come into the spotlight for the wrong reasons, Vice-President.”

Silence met his detailed explanation. After a few seconds the young President nodded thoughtfully, “Thank you Lawyer Junmyeon-ssi. I suppose that we will have to stay married for a year in that case. At the end of the year it will be a mutual agreement for divorce between both parties. Until then no one is to mention that this was an accident.”

“Jinki! What are you talking about?! This is your life boy! You are going to bring a random gold-digger in for a year and ruin our name?” Vice -president Lee fumed angrily.

“Exactly Father, this is my life and I’m doing this, so we don’t ruin our names as you said. The backlash would be bigger if we spent months battling an annulment and then I marry Vice-President Jung instead of a mutual divorce later on.” President Lee explained calmly. “And gold-digger Father? That is quite a high assumption; perhaps our secretary Baekhyun-ssi worked with him too to make such a mistake?” He asked rhetorically.

Executive Officer Minho cleared his throat loudly, to prevent more outbursts from the Vice-President seeing as his son was keen on shutting him down at every opportunity today.

“I made my enquiries about him and I don’t believe he had meant any of this to happen; his name is Kim Jonghyun, 23 years old. Part-time literature student and part-time teacher at a kindergarten. He went to the Council yesterday to request for a copy of his birth certificate in order to apply for a Masters course.” He explained once both men had turned their attention towards him.

“23 years old.” President Lee rolled his glass paperweight thoughtfully. “Make arrangements to move him into the mansion by the end of the day. I’ll see him then to discuss the annulment.” He instructed.

“Yes sir.” Taking that as a dismissal the team left the room leaving only the shocked father and impassive son.

“Move in? Jinki you can’t be serious son!” His father implored.

“Yes Father, I would like for him to move in; there are two main reasons:

1) We can’t be living separately if we are to follow-through with this façade.

2) We are talking about an innocent 23-year-old who has accidently gotten involved in our mess, I can’t let another lay person deal with our troubles by themselves.

There is nothing more to discuss Father, I won’t be changing my mind.”

President Lee ended the conversation as he stood and walked towards the large glass walls, looking out and ignoring as his father sighed, shook his head and left the room. Face impassive he subconsciously gripped the paperweight in his hands tightly.

_**Near mid-day – Happy Heart Kindergarten** _

Jonghyun sat by the corner of the break room sniffling, knees pulled up as he kept checking Changmin’s phone for any update regarding his situation. His anxiety grew as the phone remained silent and as the knocking by the front door got louder. He startled as he felt an arm around him. He turned to see Mrs. Shim’s warm smile as she comfortingly rubbed his arm.

“It will be alright, Jonghyun-ah. We’re here by you.” She encouraged kindly.

The loud ringing of the landline phone shocked them out of the warm moment making Jonghyun squeal in surprise. Red flushing his cheeks in embarrassment he looked at the landline phone and then at Mrs. Shim in slight question.

Mrs. Shim shakily answered the phone, “H-Hello? Y-Yes this is.” She glanced at him, “Y-Yes he is…Jonghyun-ah, call for you.” She passed the phone to him, encouraging him to answer silently.

He hesitantly answered the phone, “He-Hello? This is J-Jonghyun speaking.”

“Hello, Jonghyun-ssi. My name is Choi Minho, the Executive Officer at Lee Enterprises. I believe you know of the unfortunate situation?” A deep, unfamiliar voice questioned.

“A-Ah y-yes, I do know. B-But I-I didn’t do anything!” Jonghyun said desperately. Puzzled when the other voice chuckled.

“We know that Jonghyun-ssi. President Lee would like to meet with you in private to discuss further arrangements. I’m waiting outside for you Jonghyun-ssi.” The man said nonchalantly. “And don’t worry, there are no reporters waiting for you at the moment. They won’t be gone too long however.” He warned.

_**40 minutes later…. Lee Mansion** _

Jonghyun sat huddled in a corner of the large L-shaped sofa. His body jittered in wonderment and awe at the large, pristine mansion. The awe inspired fear the longer he waited, he privately wondered if that was the reason made to wait, whether it was some sort of pressure torture technique to get him to break.

Sharp, brusque footsteps walking towards him pulled him out of his fear-inducing thoughts. He looked up at the entrance as the footsteps grew louder and sounded closer. He gulped as a tall, imposing man with gelled-back dark brown hair came into view, his clean-cut pin-striped suit further emphasising his broad shoulders.

‘No wonder the nation’s upset…’ Jonghyun thought privately.

The man walked closer with purpose. Finally coming to a standstill in front of Jonghyun, he leisurely held out a hand,

“Kim Jonghyun-ssi. I’m Lee Jinki, the President of Lee Enterprises.”


	6. Drowning

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! Please enjoy the chapter! Trigger warning - panic attack -> will be highlighted with ** , skip if it will be triggering for you.

* * *

**_40 minutes ago … Happy Heart Kindergarten_ **

Jonghyun blanked out for a moment as his brain repeated that the President of Lee Enterprises, the youngest, most successful bachelor in Seoul wanted to meet with him privately. He thought up possibilities of jail time, paying money for causing trouble and the worst for this to impact his studies and future career. He was so deep in thoughts he disregarded the person waiting for him to speak on the other side of the phone.

“—un-ssi, Jonghyun-ssi!” The voice called louder startling Jonghyun back to present times.

“S-sorry, I-I…it’s a l-lot to take in.” Jonghyun stuttered.

“I understand Jonghyun-ssi, so does my President so please don’t worry too much and come outside. I’ll be waiting to take you over to the President.” The man kindly reassured him.

“Ok.” Jonghyun mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, before he turned towards Mrs. Shim and Changmin, “Hyung, Mrs. Shim I’m going to meet the President of Lee Enterprises to discuss all this. I don’t know what he wants to discuss but I hope we can withdraw the paperwork or something, I don’t know.” He said determinedly.

Changmin and Mrs. Shim looked at each other before turning sympathetic faces towards the youngest in the room, “You want us to come with you Jonghyun-ah?”

“No hyung, I don’t want to look confrontative. I’ll be fine hyung, I’ll give you a call if anything.” Jonghyun gave the others an uneasy smile, trying to convince them that he felt better than he really was. Handing the landline phone back, he steadied himself as he walked to the front door. Putting his shoes back on, he braced himself as he walked out. Stepping in back in surprise as he noticed the tall man standing by the door, one arm raised ready to knock, he took a quick note of the good-looking man’s big eyes widened in surprise not expecting anyone to have opened the door before he had knocked.

“Ah, Jonghyun-ssi. I’m Choi Minho, I just spoke to you.” The man said with a slight smile. Jonghyun bowed quickly, keep his eyes trained on the ground. “Please follow me.” He instructed as he walked towards a sleek black BMW. Jonghyun followed, heart thumping away in his chest as he took deep breathes to hold in the oncoming panic, following the taller man at a safe distance.

**_Lee Mansion_ **

Jonghyun gulped seeing the wide expansion of the mansion come into view. His anxiety increased as more and more evidence of the difference in statuses became increasingly apparent. He remained sitting in the car even after it came to a stop in front of the main entrance. He fumbled to get out as the Executive Officer opened the door for him, indicating that he is to exit the car. Together they walked into the mansion; Jonghyun followed with trepidation noticing the intricate and luxurious detailing to the interior.

“Please take a seat here, President Lee will not be too long. Would you like something to drink, Jonghyun-ssi?” Minho asked gently watching the growing fear on the shorter man’s face.

Jonghyun shook his head in the negative as he nervously sat at the edge of the white L-shaped sofa, as though afraid he might dirty the cleanliness of the furniture. After what felt like hours but only 10 minutes had passed in reality, Jonghyun straightened up as he heard sharp, brusque footsteps walking closer towards him with purpose. He looked up at the entrance finally spotting a tall, imposing man with gelled-back dark brown hair as came into view, his clean-cut pin-striped suit further emphasising his broad shoulders.

Finally coming to a standstill in front of Jonghyun, the man leisurely held out a hand,

“Kim Jonghyun-ssi. I’m Lee Jinki, the President of Lee Enterprises.”

Wiping his clammy hand discretely on his jeans, he shakily shook the young President’s hand. Unsure if he should fear or admire the other man’s imposing and strong aura and yet unable to stop gazing up at him in awe. Clearing his throat, he bowed low getting out of his trance.

“I-I’m really s-sorry J-Jinki-ssi, its my f-fault. I-I accidently f-filled in the w-wrong paper.” He kept his head low in apology. “I-I’m sorry!” He said, squeezing his eyes shut in fear of retribution.

“Straighten up Jonghyun-ssi. Please come take a seat. There are mistakes on both sides, so I won’t be putting all the blame on you.” The young President said as he walked past Jonghyun to sit comfortably on the white sofa. Jonghyun straightened from his position bemused and walked to sit opposite the other.

“As you know, due to accidents on both your side and mine, we are now legally married under the eyes of the law. Annulment wouldn’t have been a problem if it had not been spread nation-wide.” President Lee explained calmly as Jonghyun’s heart sped up in contrast. “My legal team say that due to the fact that media have spread that we married as we are childhood sweethearts, court would not rule in favour of divorce now so we will have to wait at least 6 months to a year.”

Jonghyun paled, “6-6 months? A-A y-year?” He stuttered.

“Of course, I understand being under the spotlight can be difficult for you, unfortunately there’s not much I can help with in that case. However, to prevent further media speculation and for your own safety, it is preferable if you moved into the mansion. In exchange for the trouble, I will pay for your college fees and any further expenditure.” The elder clarified.

**Sound rushed through his ears as everything went blank, until all he could hear was the loud, fast pounding of his heart. Sight blurring as dark spots grew in front of his eyes, he gasped for breath as panic squeezed his heart tighter and tighter as he struggled to breathe. Eyes watering, terror grew as he struggled to keep his head above the drowning fear in his heart. A sharp, cold lifeline pressed into his right hand pulled him out of the increasing fogginess of his mind.

“Jonghyun-ssi. Jonghyun-ssi.” He heard faintly as he struggled to control his breathing. “Focus on the cold. When you’re able, squeeze my hand.” The voice gently instructed. Letting the cool sensation in his right-hand lead, he focused on the warmer hand in his left, feebly grasping he let the other know non-verbally that he had grabbed hold of the salvation placed in his hand.

He could vaguely feel his left arm being lifted as his palm was placed on top of a beating heart. Feeling the steady thumb under his hand, he weakly grabbed the shirt to secure his hold. “Jonghyun-ssi, I want you to take long deep breathes with me, in time with each heartbeat.”

Vision cleared and increased in clarity as each breath became easier and steadier. Heart settling in its usual pattern as the panic subsided.** Jonghyun raised his head slowly, flushing as his eyes came in contact with deep dark intense pools directly in front, he ducked his head back down realising his close proximity to the young aloof President.

“Are you feeling better now Jonghyun-ssi?” The once aloof voice sounded gently.

Jonghyun meekly nodded his head, feeling embarrassed for having a panic attack in front of such an influential and good-looking young man. Realising his hand, President Lee stood up sitting back in his seat as he gestured for the younger to do the same. Taking his seat, he noticed the still cold can of coffee in his right hand that he had been gripping tightly.

“You can drink that, its decaffeinated.” He was told when the other noticed his glance towards the can of coffee. Ears reddening, he kept his eyes trained on the ground, hoping not to embarrass himself any further. “I apologise, I should’ve been more tactful. You are not used to our way of life and I was not mindful of that fact. I understand it is a lot of information to process Jonghyun-ssi, however like I said earlier for your safety and convenience and to be honest for our social image it would be better if you moved in here.”

Jonghyun took deep breathes in, slowly trying to process his whole life uprooting in front of him. His steady, calm life that he worked so hard to achieve changed seemingly overnight. Flashes of reporters crowding, shouting questions, demanding answers and camera flashes burned in the back of his closed eyes. Remembering the ordeal from this morning, and the trouble he put Mrs. Shim and the children and their parents, he took a deep breath as he replied, “I’ll move in, President Lee as you suggest.”

The other man offered a short nod in agreement, approving the answer, “Please call me Jinki, it will seem odd for childhood sweethearts to address each other so formally. Minho-ssi will help you transfer your things here by the end of the day.” With that he stood, signalling for said man to attend to Jonghyun, “I’ll see you later tonight Jonghyun-ssi, once you’re settled.” Saying that he turned around, walking deeper into the mansion towards a lone room behind the staircase.

Biting his lips, Jonghyun stood up steeling himself. He looked up at the Executive Officer who was to help him, surprised to see the sympathetic look on his face. “Let us go, Jonghyun-ssi. It’s getting late, we should move everything before the reporters gather round your flat.”

Tasting iron in his mouth, he licked his bitten lips as he nodded nervously. Wringing his hands, he followed the taller man towards the waiting car back to his flat. He turned around slowly, looking at the closed door behind which his ‘husband’ had gone. Raising his left hand, he gazed at it remembering the warm hand that had brought him back from his panic attack. Squeezing the hand over his chest he turned around walking to the car, not feeling as despondent as he did this morning, he held onto the feeling of security that he experienced as he was pulled out of the verge of drowning in his own fear and anxiety.


	7. Move

Slight beams of sunshine filtered through the grey clouds as the sky darkened and the sun began to set. Jonghyun stared out the car window as the world darkened and rushed past him. Thoughts flickered through his mind as he absentmindedly gazed at the unaware couples and families heading to their destinations together. He sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. Leaning his head back against the car seat he tried not to let the thoughts overwhelm him again, he did not wish for another panic attack. He tapped a finger on the armrest, leaning against the door trying to steady his heart into a regular pattern as he worked to control his emotions.

“Jonghyun-ssi.” The calm voice of the Executive Officer alerted him back into reality as he straightened up, looking outside he noticed that somehow, he had arrived at his shabby little apartment whilst lost in his thoughts. Getting out of the car he led Minho to his small apartment; unlocking the door they entered as Minho looked around, noting the neat interior compared to the dirty and rough exterior.

Jonghyun walked deeper into the house, packing his bags as Minho looked at the small number of framed photos on a small cracked coffee table. He smiled looking at the good-looking couple holding a beaming bald toddler and a cute little girl standing by them, shyly hiding herself between her parents. He chuckled seeing the photo next to that, the frame that housed the same bald toddler wearing bright red lipstick, smeared messily around his lips, holding the hand of another toddler who appeared slightly younger wearing a bright pink bow on his little head, both toddlers beaming happily at the person behind the camera.

“Minho-ssi? I’m ready.” He heard Jonghyun’s soft melodious voice behind him. He stood up, turning around ready to help Jonghyun with his luggage when he noticed that all the other man had packed were a backpack and a small holdall. Jonghyun moved closer to him to pick up the two photo frames he was admiring before placing them into his barely full holdall.

“Is that all Jonghyun-ssi? We can take everything now instead of coming back in multiple trips.” Minho suggested with a frown.

“Ah no, Minho-ssi, this is all that I own. So yes, I’m ready. I’ll just have to return the keys to the owner sometime, but I can pass it onto a friend or come back later.” Jonghyun replied bashfully.

Minho stared at the other man in disbelief making Jonghyun shuffle his feet nervously at the extended silence. “Minho-ssi?” He called.

“Ah, sorry Jonghyun-ssi. I was lost in my thoughts. If that is all, we can leave now.” Minho said as walked back to the car before Jonghyun, not wanting the other man to see pity on his face. Coming from a well-off family himself, he had never experienced an instance where it would have only taken him 10 minutes to pack up his belongings from one place to another. He marvelled at the fact that the other man was able to live comfortably with so little.

He started the car as Jonghyun settled himself in the back seat. Silence pervaded again as he drove off back towards Lee Mansion. Minho glanced back at his passenger through the rear-view mirror. He searched for ideas to start conversation with the forlorn man behind him. Unable to think of any topics that wouldn’t lead to further awkwardness or bring down the other man’s mood any lower, he turned on the radio.

“Next on Seoul FM, to energise everyone is the new single from the Super M collaboration, Jopping!” The radio DJ announced. Minho glanced back at the younger man, gauging his expression, ready to change the radio channel if he seemed irritated when he noticed the brighter expression on the other’s face.

“Are you a fan Jonghyun-ssi?” Minho asked with a small smile.

“Ah, no not really…I like the song I guess but I’m a fan of Taemin, so I follow all his collaborations!” Jonghyun replied with an excited smile.

“Taemin?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow as a sly smile grew on his face.

“Yeah! You know the pop star Taemin? I’m a really big fan!” Jonghyun gushed, the earlier dejected expression completely disappearing with the onslaught of excitement. Minho laughed at the other’s cute, exuberant demeanour.

“I know this change will be lonely and strange for you Jonghyun-ssi and perhaps I can’t help you much but…I would like to support you if I can…Jonghyun-ssi please feel free and call me hyung and if possible I will help you manage in our side of the world.” Minho said resolutely. He wondered if he had overstepped his line when he received no response, glancing back up at the rear-view mirror he noticed the slightly watery smile on the other man’s face.

“Thank you Minho-ssi, I really appreciate it but…how old are you Minho-ssi?” Jonghyun asked shyly.

“Oh, I’m the same age but I believe still older than you; I’m 23.” Minho replied with surety that he was older than the shorter man.

Jonghyun giggled, “No Minho-ssi, I think you should be calling me hyung. I recently turned 24.”

“What?! But the information I got was that you recently turned 23!” Minho exclaimed ruffled. “That little rat!” He whispered under his breath. “I’m really sorry hyung, you’re so tiny and cute I was sure you were younger than me!” Minho apologised.

“Yah! Tiny! I’ll have you know I’m of average height! You just happen to be freakishly tall, you giant!” Jonghyun pouted.

“Average height?! Yeah hyung, you definitely are of average height…. average height of smurf land!” Minho laughed out loud.

“Yahhh~~” Jonghyun whined as the two started laughing, forgetting their unfamiliarity and the situation that had brought them into each other’s circles.

_**Couple of hours later…Lee Mansion…** _

Jonghyun hummed as he adjusted his two photo frames by the bedside table. He looked around the vast room that had been given to him, he marvelled at the sheer luxury granted to him. The rich pastel interior in direct contrast with his old, tattered belongings. He sighed, shaking his head as he lifted up one of the photo frames he gazed at the photo, “He’s going to kill me.” He whispered matter of factly with a wry grin.

Placing the photo frame back on the table, he moved towards his favourite part of the room; the large wide windows facing the garden. Fingering the lace curtains, he gazed out at the beautiful expansion of the flower garden; multitudes of brightly coloured flowers blessing his puppy eyes. Gazing out at the beauty, drinking in the warmth that exuded, he decided upon his favourite place in the Lee Mansion.

A knock on the door startled him out of his absentminded staring. Closing the curtains, he walked back to answer the door. An older gentleman with greying hair stood in front of him, dressed in a formal suit, hands clasped politely as the older man offered a small bow that Jonghyun scrambled to reciprocate eliciting an amused smile out of the older man.

“Young Master, you have been summoned to attend dinner. Would you like to follow me?” He asked politely.

“A-Ah y-yes! Thank you…” Jonghyun trailed off, not knowing the other’s name.

“I am Butler Park Myung Dae. As Master Jinki’s husband, you may just call me Butler.”

“Thank you Myung Dae-ssi, I would rather call you by your name, it’s too nice to waste!” Jonghyun replied instead with a cheeky grin, further endearing himself to the older man.

“As you wish, Young Master. Please follow me.” The butler responded as he turned around leading Jonghyun towards the dining hall.

Jonghyun followed the older man, admiring the architecture once again and yet frowning at the impersonality of it all. He pouted subconsciously noticing that there were no pictures or photos of the household; everything so much more formal than he was used to. At the sound of the butler announcing his presence, he looked forward noticing the long rectangle-shaped dinner table laden with food. He wondered where he was to sit with many seats around the table. Uncertainly he walked towards the head of the table where the young President was seated and took a seat on the chair to his left.

He kept his eyes trained on the table as he took his seat, not knowing his level of welcome. Sneakily he tried to glance at the young man next to him when he accidently met the other’s eyes. Flushing, he looked down again as the other greeted him, “Good evening, Jonghyun-ssi. I hope you have settled yourself well?”

“Ah yes, thank you Ji-Jinki-ssi. Thank you for the room, its comfortable.” Jonghyun replied, looking up meekly, wishing for the warmth to leave his face.

“I’m glad. Have you thought about your days from here on Jonghyun-ssi?” The older man enquired.

Jonghyun opened his mouth to answer when Vice President Lee cut him off, “There isn’t much to think about, is there? For the time that you will be a part of this family, you are to stay out of public view apart from any press meetings that we want you to attend.”

Hi son frowned, pausing his action of eating, looking up at his father he answered for Jonghyun, “I don’t think that is necessary Father. I asked Jonghyun-ssi to move here for his safety and convenience. I didn’t ask for him to completely change his life; it has changed enough.”

“What about our social image Jinki? How are you going to control that?” His father asked in retaliation.

“The same as always Father, we have a paid PR team for that reason alone. Jonghyun-ssi is free to do as he wishes, however I only ask that you keep any relationships discreet until our official annulment or divorce.” Jinki turned to look at Jonghyun who had remained silent as the father and son had argued on his state of affairs.

“I-I am in no other re-relationship. I-I don’t really w-want anything Jinki-ssi…but I want to finish my studies and I want to continue working at the kindergarten…I will be careful not to embarrass your family, Jinki-ssi.” Jonghyun replied docilely.

Jinki nodded his confirmation to Jonghyun’s requests while his father huffed angrily. Annoyed, the older Lee excused himself from the dining table. Jonghyun kept his eyes on the plate in front of him, lips quivering at the overload of emotions.

“Please ignore my Father, Jonghyun-ssi. He had had many plans for me that had not worked out and he is taking that out on you. It is all quite trivial, so please don’t mind it.” Jinki reassured Jonghyun. Pointing to the food in front of him, he said “Please feel free to eat whatever you like. If you have any allergies, please be sure to let the kitchen staff know. I’m sorry but I will have to excuse myself too.” He said as he stood up. “Enjoy your dinner Jonghyun-ssi and have a good night.”

Jonghyun stared at the back of the older man as he left the dining hall. He looked back towards the multitude of dishes laid out in front of him, he blinked rapidly trying to keep his tears at bay. Sighing he grabbed a banana as he got up out of his seat, heading back to his room.

Entering his room, he placed the unpeeled banana on the bedside table as he sat on the queen-sized bed. Taking a deep breath in he controlled his emotions again. Looking at the photo frames again, he wished he didn’t feel so lonely in a large mansion filled with people.

“It’s ok, I feel this way because it’s my first day. It will be a better day tomorrow!” He whispered to himself, feebly reassuring himself. Turning off the lamps, he laid on top of the covers, forcing his tired mind to sleep, ignoring his still rumbling stomach.


	8. Colourful Cacophony

A cacophony of bird tweets and sweet singing filtered through the early morning calm as the sun broke through the monotonous blue-grey of dawn. Jonghyun stirred atop his covers, shivering as goose bumps erupted along his arms. Reluctantly he pried his eyes open as his mind became more aware of reality. Squinting he looked around the bedroom, taking a moment to figure out the difference from his usual bedroom. Becoming more alert as he noticed the elaborate and plush decorations that his shabby little apartment had never owned, he sighed as he remembered yesterday’s events.

Sitting up in bed, he yawned stretching. Rubbing his eyes off the remaining sleep, he turned towards the closed curtains of the window. Getting off the bed, he padded towards the window, gently moving the curtains to fully take in the beautiful flower garden in the pale lighting of dawn. He yawned again, raising his arms above his heads and twisting his body as he stretched fully, soaking up the morning sun. Smiling softly, he watched the multi-coloured flowers brightening the green background of the garden and the sweetly singing little robins and sparrows flying around each other merrily.

Looking at the time he noticed that it was only half six in the morning; deciding to get ready he walked towards his still packed carry-on and pulled out his clothes for the day before heading to the en-suite to freshen himself up. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the en-suite bathroom letting out warm steam as he opened the door. Dressed in his favourite, comfy large white hoodie and blue skinny jeans, he ruffled his still wet pink strands. Taking a deep breath in and bracing himself, he encouraged himself, “You can do it Jonghyun-ah!” before heading out of his quiet solace.

Slowly closing the door behind him, he tried to remember the way to the dining hall from last night. Walking along the long corridor, he noticed again with disappointment the lack of personal ornaments and the very strict outlook displayed around him. His ears perked up as he heard voices talking ahead of him, glad to have found his way he walked forward quickly to join the present company. As he entered, he noticed the handsome young President Lee standing by the large windows staring out at the garden as he had this morning, sipping what looked like a hot cup of coffee or tea, whereas his father sat by the dinning table eating gourmet breakfast.

They both turned around as Jonghyun entered the large open dining hall, fingers grasping at the end of his sleeves nervously. He gulped as he met the disappointed look of the older Lee as the man stared at Jonghyun’s very different outfit and out of the norm pink head of hair. Turning away he met eyes with the younger Lee, his ‘husband’ offered a slight nod in greeting as he said, “Good morning Jonghyun-ssi. I hope you’ve rested well?”

“Ah yes th-thank you, Jinki-ssi.” Jonghyun replied bashfully, returning a shy nod in greeting. “U-Um did you rest well, Jinki-ssi?” He asked, surprising the other man slightly as he was not expecting the question.

“Yes, thank you Jonghyun-ssi. Please, help yourself to any breakfast of your choice.” Jinki gestured to the food laden table with his coffee cup held hand, the other hand remaining in his trouser pocket. He remained standing by the window; body slightly turned towards Jonghyun but otherwise remaining unmoved.

“Thank you Jinki-ssi. H-Have you eaten?” Jonghyun enquired quietly, noticing from the corner of his eyes the quiet exit of the older Lee. He bit his bottom lip sadly, not knowing how to change the reception he received from the older man.

“I don’t take breakfast, Jonghyun-ssi. I’m fine with just coffee.” Jinki replied as he placed the half empty cup on the table, adjusting his sleeve cuffs. “Enjoy your breakfast, Jonghyun-ssi. I’ll be heading to work now. Minho will drive you to your work today just to make sure that there are no paparazzi following you. Once cleared, you may make your way to work as you wish.”

Jonghyun stared at the other man, eyes widened, “B-But wait! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” He stuttered, looking at the dining table in a hurry. Noticing breakfast bars, he grabbed a couple before quickly stretching them out to the other man in offering. “Please take these Jinki-ssi! You can have them a little later, if you wish but please eat something!” He said, mentally bracing himself for retribution for overstepping his line.

Jinki stared at the other man astonished, chuckling he took the two breakfast bars from the shorter man’s trembling hands, “Thank you Jonghyun-ssi. Have a good day.” He said as he walked past him towards his waiting driver.

Jonghyun blinked in wonder that he had not been reprimanded, before turning around quickly bowing, “Have a good day too Jinki-ssi!” He stared after the disappearing man before sighing as he turned to look at the heavy food laden breakfast table. Dejectedly he thought of maybe grabbing himself a breakfast bar himself so to avoid being by himself. Reaching out to grab his breakfast bar, he started as a voice called out to him out of the blue.

“Jonghyun hyung!” Minho called out loudly as he entered the dining hall. The large, happy smile on his face in direct contrast to his stiff, formal suited appearance. “Have you had breakfast yet hyung?”

Jonghyun returned the smile with a similarly warm one. “No, I haven’t yet Minho-ah. Have you?”

Minho shook his head with a negative answer, “No hyung, I haven’t had breakfast yet. I wasn’t sure when you wanted to go to the kindergarten so I just came here straight away.”

“Ah, then let’s have breakfast together Minho-ah! There’s a lot of food here, I can’t have it all by myself!” Jonghyun suggested excitedly as he gestured for Minho to take the seat opposite to him.

As the two pulled out their chairs to take their seats, they heard a growing commotion coming closer to them. Frowning they looked towards the incoming sound, as Minho moved around the table to stand in front of Jonghyun, silently protecting the older man. Jonghyun jumped as one of the side doors slammed open, admitting a loud and angry young man who came careening in shouting in a very familiar dialect.

“Yah! Kim Jonghyun! Did you eat a stone?!” Came a sharp, nasal voice.

Minho held out a hand, guarding Jonghyun as a feline eyed man barrelled his way over to the duo, ignoring the maids by his side, trying to stop his angry pursuit. The stranger spared no glance to anyone else apart from the man peeking nervously from around Minho’s larger frame.

“K-Kibum-ah…h-hello?” He stuttered, closing his eyes and ducking his head slightly, expecting an onslaught of words.

As expected, the stranger now known as Kibum, placed his hands on his hips as he shouted, “Are you pooping serious, Kim Jonghyun?!”

Minho frowned at the other man and his strange expressions. “Look sir, I don’t know who you are but please calm down and we can clear up any misunderstandings.” He suggested calmly, trying to pacify the situation.

Finally, the other man looked at someone other than the cowering man he was busy scolding; looking up at the taller man he walked closer to him unafraid, “Misunderstanding?! There is no misunderstanding! And you frog face! How dare you trap Jjong in this sham!” He barked angrily, poking an annoyed finger into the firm chest of the annoyingly handsome man with every sentence.

Minho grabbed the offending finger, effectively stopping the sharp jabs. “Frog face? Excuse me, who are you?!” He asked irritated.

“Your worst enemy, frog face! I will end you for causing so much trouble for my Jjong!” He yelled, feebly trying to pull his index finger from the taller man’s strong grasp. “Yah! Let go!”

He pushed against the firm chest in front of him, trying to free his captured finger, feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment and anger.

“Minho-ah let go of him please.” Came a quiet request from behind him, as he let go of the finger in his grasp suddenly, making the other man step backwards losing his balance slightly. “Kibum-ah, please don’t be angry…Minho-ssi didn’t cause me any trouble at all, he’s only been trying to help me.” Jonghyun said consolingly, stepping out from behind Minho and walking towards the embarrassed man, holding out his arms in offering.

Kibum looked at the shorter man disgruntled, before a slightly watery smile broke out and he ran into the open arms of the other. Minho raised an eyebrow surprised at the warm scene in front of him as the two men hugged each other tightly.

“Oh Bummie, I missed you!” Jonghyun mumbled into the others arms shakily, sniffling as he tried to control his oncoming tears.

“Yah! Hyung, don’t you dare start crying…I won’t be able to control myself…” The other man replied with a just as equally watery voice.

Finally pulling out of the warm hug, the two grinned at each other with watery eyes and reddened noses before grasping hands and turning towards Minho, who in the meantime had dismissed the nosey maids.

“Minho-ah, this is Kibummie, my best friend! I’m sorry for how he was earlier, but his bark is always worse than his bite.” Jonghyun said laughing as Kibum slapped his arm slightly at the introduction. “And Bummie, this is Choi Minho-ssi, the Executive Officer at Lee Enterprises and my only friend here, at the moment.” He said gesturing to the taller man with a smile.

Kibum frowned when he noticed that the smile on his friend’s face did not reach his eyes as it usually did and the hint of loneliness as the shorter man mentioned his singular friend here. Jonghyun grasped Kibum’s hand again before moving towards Minho, grasping his hand as well, moving the three towards the dining table.

“Come both of you, we’ll talk as we have our breakfast!” Jonghyun said excited that he now had more company to share breakfast with.

All three settled side by side, as Jonghyun held out breakfast plates to the other two. Gesturing to the food laden table he started placing a couple of pancakes on his plate as the other two looked on baffled at the change of pace. Shaking themselves of the stupor, they started grabbing their own choice of breakfast, amused at the older man.

“So Kibummie, when did you get here?” Jonghyun asked with his mouth full, cheeks puffed out adorably.

“Yah, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Kibum scolded lightly as he spread jam on his toast. “I came here straight from the station. I’ve been trying to call you all last night when I saw the National News!”

“Ah…sorry Bummie! I broke my phone and haven’t had the chance to get it fixed yet.” Jonghyun grinned meekly in apology.

“That’s just so you hyung, you don’t take care of yourself or think of getting yourself better things!” Kibum grumbled. “But no worries, I’m here now. You will have me to take care of you, like old days.”

Jonghyun’s eyes brightened, “How long will you be here Bummie?” He asked, slightly jumping in his seat.

“I’m here to stay.” The other man replied determinedly.

Minho who had been listening to the duo silently, groaned inwardly as he rubbed his face. One thing was for sure, the quiet days are long gone, and he can only hope that the colourful duo wouldn’t cause too much trouble to the aristocratic Lee family. He stopped with a sudden thought, grinning to himself slightly, he thought maybe the upscale families do indeed need a bit of shaking up anyway. He took a large bite of his own toast happily as he looked forward to the changing future.


End file.
